


Drunk- Larry Styinson AU fanfiction

by petitelouu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, theperksofbeingawallflower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitelouu/pseuds/petitelouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis doesn't want to admit his gay, so every time him and Harry fool around he has to be either drunk or high. But Louis does actually think he loves Harry. Inspired by the love life of Brad and Patrick from 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**HARRYS POV**

It all started at one of those college parties you hear about. You know red cups filled with a strange liquid, strangers making out in every place possible and music going through you. Everyone around me was overridden by alcohol. Including the 'Jock' of our year Louis Tomlinson, who was currently walking over to me

 

"Styles." He called over to me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the corridor , weaving in and out of the smitten couples. 

 

"The fuck Louis?" I said, in a haze as he lead me into a cold smelly bathroom. I hardly know him. Well I do obviously but not personally. "Kiss me slut." He slurred. Oh shit. "Your drunk Louis." I said over the music pounding still through the door. 

 

He leaned in grabbing my curls into his fists. His lips tasted so good I forgot I was kissing the straight, popular, football player Louis Tomlinson. I placed my hand on the small of his back, enjoying his taste. He bit my lip drawing a slight bit of blood after a while. I pulled away gasping for air. I smiled and looked up to Louis. 

 

His eyes were big and his smirk had fallen. His cheeks were red and I think he had hit back to reality. 

 

"Fuck." He whispered. 

 

"I'm sorry Louis you came on to me and" I said, trembling on my words slightly.

 

"Get out, quick Styles." He breathed. I followed his orders and slipped out the bathroom, trying to find the only person I knew properly in this place, Lauren.

 

I walked down the hall, glancing at everyone trying to find the familiar face. I saw her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, but she was with a guy. A guy I didn't know. I decided to let her have some space so I walked back down the corridor to a small bedroom. I walked in and found a key in the door, so I locked myself in.

 

I lied on top of the blue sheets staring at the ceiling. I hope Louis doesn't remember anything tomorrow or he is going to fucking kill me. I didn't really do anything but he has the power to say anything and everyone would believe him.

 

I heard a loud bang at the door and a recognizable voice. I smiled at Lauren appearance and unlocked the door, motioning her to come in. She jumped on the bed and smiled. "Well then.. any cute guys you snogged then?" I jumped on the bed next to her. "Just Louis Tomlinson." I say, trailing the end off.

 

"WHAT! LOUIS TOMLINSON THE FOOTBALLER PLAYER? NUMBER 28 AM I RIGHT?" She screamed.

 

"Yeah I don't even know what happened he came onto me and he was clearly drunk and." I started crying. She cuddled into me, caressing my curls. 

 

"It's okay Harry. We'll talk in the morning yeah?" She cooed.

 

"Sure." I said wiping my tears, slowly closing my eyelids. 


	2. Seconds the best.

**LAURENS POV**

I woke up to a peacefully sleeping harry, and a very stiff neck. I got up and fixed my hair so it was in an exceptional state. I poked my head out the door and observed my surroundings. I see hungover bodies all over the floor and still hear a few shouts and low playing music. As I went back into the room Harry was rubbing his eyes.

"Morning" He smiled with the deep raspy voice that I loved hearing. Not because I had a crush on him, I know he's not into that but it's so comforting. "Morning babe." I smiled, jumping back onto the bed. "How you feeling?" I asked pulling a few curls in place. "Didn't really drink much last night but a bit rough after what happened." He said trailing off at the end.

"Is he still here?" He asked, eyes lighting up. "You really wonna see him after that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. "I'd rather we sort it now than in front over everyone in school." He said. Fair point. "I was gonna go get some cereal, you can look for him if you would like." I explained. "Okay he smiled, hugging me. He jumped of off the bed and walked out the door with a simple "See youuuu." elongating the you, classic Harry.

 

** HARRYS POV **

I trailed along the red corridor which still stunk of cheep vodka and sick. I opened a few doors and took in some sights I wish I could un see. Like my old friend Scott fucking a ex girlfriend I had to try and cover up the fact I liked boys. Then I came to a room where I could hear  the Arctic Monkeys playing. Louis favorite band. I went in, nerves making me forget to knock and saw Louis, still drinking from a tesco bottle of vodka.

"Come for round two have we Styles?" He slurred, standing up and walking over to me. He grabbed my arse and slid a hand down the back of my jeans, somehow. "Louis you're drunk you'll regret everything!" I said, trying to pull away. "I just wanted to talk!" I explained. "Save your gassing for later Styles and get on your knees. "Harry." I stated firmly. "Just fucking suck my dick. Styles." He said swaying slightly. "I dont know why I went along with it he is gonna beat the shit out of me when he finds out. 

I slowly bent down and got onto my knees, placing my hands on his small thighs. He undid his zipper and pulled out his dick. He was a lot bigger than I expected. "Louis getting head!" He shouted. "Shut the fuck up!" I shouted back. I took him into my mouth, bobbing my head. High pitched moans were escaping his mouth, making me even more hard. Louis had now placed one of his hands on my hair, tugging on my locks, while the other was holding on so hard to the bedpost his knuckles were turning white. As a looked back down at my work I felt a warm liquid hit the back of my throat. I choked slightly as I pulled off, wiping my lips. 

"Wow Harry you can really suck dick." He stated falling back on the bed. I fell next to him, heart racing too fast. "What does this makes us then?" I whispered as I turned to face him.

"Nothing, why would I be want to be associated with you. Get out now Styles!" He shouted. 

I ran, out not knowing if I could handle any more. 

I found Lauren chatting to a girl in my class. "We need to go." I said, voice cracking a bit. "Okay Harry, see you Alice." She said worry filling her voice. "What happened?" She asked, wrapping her arm round my waist. "L-louis I-I" I said, not being able to finish my sentence. "I swear that fucking prick next time I see him." "No please Lauren just leave him alone I will ignore him. "If even looks at you then I will fucking teach him a lesson." She said, fury consuming her. "Gosh chill yourself Lauren." We chuckled and continued walking home. But where was home?


	3. Little Secret

**HARRYS POV**

 

I couldn’t stay with Lauren, here dorm room is tiny and my roommate is constantly fucking girls. I feel sorry for them to be honest because he uses them. Maybe I could stay at Louis’? What am I thinking, he doesn’t want to see me.  “Erm Lauren I’m going to go, see you later” I say nervously. “Kay haz, see you soon!” she waves enthusiastically. I walk quickly round the corner, familiarizing myself with the houses. I come across the one I remember to be Louis. I knock on the door, hands trembling slightly.

 

He opens up. “Hi Louis, sorry to bother you but do you mind if I could stay at yours for a bit?” I looked into his eyes, they’re bloodshot and wide. “Are you okay?” I ask, worried. He just bows his head and walks into his house, leaving me standing there. I follow him in and close the bulky door gently. By the time I have taken off my boots he was sitting on the sofa with his legs propped on the coffee table. He had his delicate hands wrapped around a blue mug, with his blue eyes locked on the blank wall.

 

 I sat down a few feet away from him when I realized a bottle of pills lying open next to his foot. “Louis, was you gonna...” The words weren’t forming. “Overdose?” I looked him in eyes, but he wasn’t doing the same.

 

“Dunno.” He mumbled, voice cracking. “ Was thinking about it .” He put his tea down next to his phone and put his legs down. “ I need to tell you something. It is disgusting and I hate myself for it.” His soft bubbly voice was becoming weaker. “Go on. I’m not one to judge and you should know it after the shit you give me.” I said, he nodded, making his feathery locks bounce a little.

 

“Look, Harry, I think I love you. I don’t want to be gay I really don’t it’s not who I am I like girls, not guys that’s just not normal. But normal is boring. I’m fucking going to hell I know it. And if my dad finds out I swear he will literally kill me. He gave me a black eye once because I said one of my male teachers was hot when I was high. Eveytime we do something together I always know its gonna happen, I just get drunk first so I can’t blame the alcohol. I’m such a fuck up.” He was verging on tears by this point. What had he just told me? Wow.

 

“That’s why I wanted to kill myself, so then no one would have to worry and I wouldn’t have to hide my love for you. But I couldn’t do that because I need you.” His eyes were puffy and he was trying so desperately to hold everything in.

 

**LOUIS POV**

 

I just told my biggest secret to my biggest secret. “It’s okay Louis” He smiled at me. I love that smile so much, it was my drug. “I love you too.” He confessed, although I think it was kind obvious. I rubbed my eyes, trying to rebuild my reputation, but I guess it was too late now.

I moved over to harry, wrapping my arms around his perfect figure. He smelled amazing, I can only describe it as harry, and I love it. He ran his fingers through my matted hair. “Love you lou.” He whispered. “More.” I mumbled back.


	4. Meat Feast

**HARRYS POV**

I felt him nuzzle into my chest, giving me butterflies. “What are we going to say to people?” I whisper. Louis pulled back from his position next to me. “Nothing, no one can know.” My smile faded. “Are you embarrassed by me?” I worriedly asked. “No baby, I’m embarrassed by the label that comes with it. Gay. I just. It’s weird, and in my families views not allowed.” His crystal blue eyes were starting to water up. I lent down and placed a gentle kiss to his candyfloss smelling locks. “It’s okay baby, we will work something out.” He nodded, sniffling quietly. I embraced him back into me.

“Do you have a roommate?” I ask, heart thumping a little. “My dad is really rich so I brought the house. But I don’t like him so I call him dickhead.” I shook my head in agreement. “Can I ask why you hate him so much?” He sighed, hot breath hitting my chest. He sat up and moved away from me, crossing his legs on the sofa, I sat up too. “He’s never loved me, I don’t know why. He loves my sisters so much more. I guess it started when I was younger, he was never home. He would either be at work or at the pub. Sometimes he would get aggressive towards my mum. Not physically but he would call her some sick shit. It all stopped when my mum fell pregnant with my sister Ellie. My mum had 3 kids after me and El. He started working from home and stopped going to the pub completely. He has never said he loved me, but he always does to the girls. I feel like I don’t belong with them.” I sit, staring into his longing eyes. “ I love you lou, so much.” He smiles slightly and adds a “I love you too Harold.”

**LOUIS POV**

That’s the first time I’ve ever told someone about dickhead. Being with Harry feels so right, I don’t know. I just feel really comfortable with him. He leans over and grabs my laptop and places it on his lap. “What are you doing?” I question. “Ordering pizza, you do like pizza right?” He asks smiling. Fuck that smile makes me feel amazing. “Yeah, meat feast please babe, it’s the best.” He nods, “Kay lou.” He says, concentrating on the screen. I watch him, fond taking over. He’s so damn beautiful. I really want to just lay on the couch and cuddle and whisper cute things to him. But then I also want to fuck him so hard he can’t walk. What the fuck did I just think.

He was about to enter his bank details when I reached over. “I’ll pay love.” I smiled. “Okay, only because you called me love” He winked. Fuck.

 

25 minutes later.

 

**HARRYS POV**

I got up from underneath Louis a greeted the guy at the door. I took the pizza boxes from him and smiled “Thanks” I said and shut the heavy door behind me. I sat down next Louis and gave him his pizza. “Pizza is the best.” He giggled with cheese hanging from his mouth. I scooted closer and pulled the stringy cheese from his chin and put it in my mouth. He grinned at me, fuck I loved that.

“Harry.” He asked. “Do you have a roommate? I heard you live in a flat." “Yeah, he’s a dick though.” I replied. “Stay with me for a few nights? I love you too much not to see you.” He smiled, looking down to his pizza. “I’d love to baby.” I replied.

He lent in a pecked my lips, I could feel the spiciness from the meat transfer onto my lips, making them tingle.

 

I fucking love this boy.

 

_A/N sorry for being shit at updating lmao ily all._


End file.
